Caterina Valentine
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Andre Harris... The pressure has finally gotten to her... Oneshot


**(AN Sequel to Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Trina Vega, and Andre Harris. Wow that's a lot to write. Well, anyway, enjoy the last installment of this series!)**

"_What happened to the Cat that I used to know?"_

"_She's gone."_

What had I done? Andre… I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to do that to him. Now, looking back on it, I didn't mean to do any of it. Maybe Tori deserved it. And Beck. But the others? I just don't know… At first I didn't know why I got rid of the jars of blood. I used to revel in the sight of it. I used to crave seeing it. But now I know exactly why I chucked the jars into the Pacific. Maybe, just maybe, it was getting to me. The feelings of sorrow towards my friends have finally caught up with me. I could feel myself slipping into a depression.

I ran up to my room the second I got back to my house, completely ignoring my parents' worried looks. Tears were still dripping down my face as I ran and slammed the door to my room. Running over to my bed, I tripped over an old doll that was on the floor. It was anything special. Not until now at least. It was a little thing that was only about the size of my hands. It had red hair and a blue dress with white polka dots all over it. Big, brown eyes that were made out of buttons were barely hanging on to the face. The permanently stitched on smile was finally starting to get a little ragged sent shivers down my back.

**-Flashback, 9 years earlier-**

Yay! I was finally turning seven! Birthdays are my favoritest holiday in the whole wide world. Today, my best friends, Jade and André, are coming over and me and my mommy and daddy are going to have a party. Jade and André are both a couple months older than me, but that's ok. They're still my bestest friends and their coming over in a few minutes.

_Ding!_

I squealed and ran for the door. Looking out the window, I saw André standing outside with a little blue box. No sign of Jade though. I clapped my hands and opened the door.

"Happy birthday Cat!" he said and threw his arms around me.

Andre handed me the little pink box and gestured for me to open it. Inside was a little doll. It was a little doll. Maybe a little bit bigger than my hands. I smiled at André and threw my arms around him. After a couple seconds of trying to wriggle free, he finally wrapped his own arms around me.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

**-End flashback-**

I shuddered at the memory and threw the little doll, named Lilly, a few feet away from me. Getting up off the floor, memories of the past few months flashed and sped around my head.

"_The only thing that I'm sorry for is the fact that _you're_ still walking this planet."_

He was right. Andre was right. I don't deserve to be alive right now. I deserve to be rotting in Hell. I wish Jade went through with it and killed me that night in her room. I wish André had tightened his already strong grip around my neck just about half an hour ago. It would have made things so much easier. I could still _feel _his hands on me.

"_I wanted that car accident to kill us."_

Before I realized what I was doing, it found myself sitting in the drivers side of my car. The engine was turned on and I was heading down a street. What felt like a few minutes later, I was on a highway. Who knows, it could've been a few _hours _later. I wasn't exactly keeping track of the time. There were maybe three other cars on the road with me.

_60 MPH…_

Images and memories were still zipping around inside of my headache induced head. Tori. Beck. Robbie. Jade. Trina. Andre… Dead bodies and blood. Funerals and crying family members. Bloody knifes and paling bodies… You know… once upon a time, I enjoyed witnessing those things. I even went as far as craving those things. Once upon time, I was happy with my friends and I didn't feel the need to do _anything _bad to them. Once upon a time, things were just so simple… But the thing is, this isn't a fairy tale and I don't get my Happily Ever After. No one does…

_70 MPH…_

"_You're a lying bitch Caterina Valentine!"_

Jade was… my best friend. More tears streamed out of my eyes for Jade West. Once my best friend. Now dead. Murdered. By… me…

_80 MPH…_

I don't even know what I was doing the night I showed up that night at Tori's house. In her room. With the knife… I don't even remember getting in the car, or driving there, or walking through her bedroom door. The first thing I remember from that night was me sitting on her bed. Then everything just sort of… turns into a blur… the last thing I remember was her newly-bathed body sliding down me, her blood covering my own body.

_90 MPH…_

I hate this feeling. This feeling that is inside of me. Along with that feeling, was a voice. The voice and the feeling worked in perfect harmony to make me feel absolutely terrible. The feeling and the voice were telling me all sorts of nonsense. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't.

_Oh Caterina… I told you that you shouldn't have done any of this._

No. No you didn't! you stayed quite the whole entire time, letting me make stupid decisions!

_Nope. I was there the whole time. You just didn't listen to me. And now… it's too late to do anything about it._

_100 MPH…_

Scattered street lights whizzed by all around me and before I knew it, I was on a thin mountain road. To my right, was the wall to a mountain. To my left was the ocean. Not far off was the shore to some beach. Waves crashed against the shore and it looked so peaceful. I wanted that.

I looked down at the clock on my radio. It said that it was 12:38. The only people who should be on the beach right now are campers. I remember camping out on the beach once. With André…

It was about two years earlier during the summer. There was only a week left of summer vacation and we had just gotten the letters a few days earlier that we had gotten excepted to go to Hollywood Arts. To celebrate, me, André, Jade, Robbie, and Beck decided to go camping on the beach. But only me and Andre were able to go to. Everyone had an excuse not to go. Whether it was a legit excuse or not, they sure did go through with it.

Jade was sick with the flu and Beck stayed to take care of her, knowing that her parents wouldn't. Jade told us to go and that she didn't even want to go on the stupid trip. Her exact words. Robbie, oh god… Robbie said that Rex had a "date" with some Northridge girls that day. Apparently it was "an offer that Rex couldn't refuse".

So, me and André ended up going by ourselves. That was the night that I realized that I was in love with him. I know that I had said that I realized I had a crush on him in fifth grade, but this was almost like confirming it.

_110 MPH…_

My hands were off the steering wheel for some reason and my feet had suddenly felt wet. I looked around my car and realized that water was leaking in through the windows. Oddly enough, I wasn't wazzing out or anything. I stayed perfectly calm. And unbuckled my seat belt.

A small smile spread across my face as I watched more water pouring into my car. The windows started to crack a little and I think one of the back ones was completely busted open. I was surprised at how slowly the water was entering my car. I expected it to be a little bit faster. I wanted it to be a little more faster.

"_What happened to the Cat that I used to know?"_

"She's gone Andre. She's gone. And now… now she's never coming back…"

**-1 month later, no ones POV-**

The Valentines sat around the television, crying there eyes out as they watched the morning news.

"A car was somehow washed up onto the shore earlier this morning on the beach." the reporter stated "The car appeared to have belonged to a Caterina Valentine, a student that had attended Hollywood Arts High School. Inside the car, was the missing body of Valentine."

**(AN So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Which one was your favorite: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Trina Vega, Andre Harris, or Caterina Valentine? Which part was your favorite? So may question…)**


End file.
